


I Don't Have To See You Right Now

by Kelpersey



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: F/M, Other, These are literally my OCs, This is dumb and I love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelpersey/pseuds/Kelpersey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, I just wanted a canvas with multiple AU's that I can write angst for my OCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Have To See You Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are best listened to with music from the game Life Is Strange. Like this one https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SK_17K-5sM

There was a click, a boom, then a loud roar as the engine in the War Rig started up. The stench of rot and acidic fumes filled the air as the rig came to life and drove on, leaving the raiders corpses, whom once had attacked the vehicle, to the buzzards and Jackbeasts. There was a snort from the drivers seat as the short Aussie struggled to push the gas. Though, the passenger ignored it, simply speaking quietly.

"Lizard, do you need help or are you completely stubborn?" The female spoke, eyes narrowed some against the sun coming through the windshield. She heard a distorted bark before smiling, reaching over to pet her companion, the only Jackbeast to have been trained by a human in this god forsaken wasteland that once was the world.

"No, Simon, ya don't fuckin' understand Chelsea like I do, she has feelin's." Lizard said indignantly, snorting over at Simon, whom had the beast in her lap like it was a tiny puppy. The thing smelled and it drooled everywhere, but at least the drool was useful when broken down by boiling it into fuel. Though, she acted like that creature was the best thing in the world to her, drooling on her and slobbering her face as she cooed at it. "Ya act like that mutt is your baby or somethin', would hate to see it blown up." He snickered, getting a swift slap to the back of his head and an angry glare from a much taller, much stronger person.

"You touch him and I'll blow up your poor little Chelsea. I can't believed you named the damn rig, you're just as bad as the Junker." She yawned a bit, slowly and rhythmically petting her pet. At least he listened to her when she told him about things, it took nearly an act of God to get Lizard to listen for five seconds. Then again, he was really her only company besides her pet, but that wouldn't last for long. He'd do something stupid and get himself killed, or get hurt to where she'd have to leave him for dead. The cannibals would get him or the Jackbeasts and that would be the end of that.

"Nah, I wouldn't hurt him, he gives us fuel, remember." He tightened his grip on the wheel and tensed up a bit, making his eyes focus on the empty desert ahead of them. Truthfully, he hated putting on the facade that he hated Simon, and at times, he'd stay up to watch over her after she slept. He didn't like hiding the fact that he could possibly be in love with her. No, scratch that, it was just the desert getting to him. He didn't care a thing for her and no one could tell him otherwise. But the dull ache in his chest did, and it reminded him every waking minute of how wrong he was.

"How much longer till we get to the Sanctuary, Lizard?" Simon questioned, nearly asleep in the cool interior of the rig. It was a fantastic contrast to the outside world in which it would cook them from the inside out without any second thoughts.

"A few hours. Go ahead an' sleep, I'll wake ye if there's anythin' worth killin'." He said, glancing over every few minutes after he had heard her fall asleep, the dull ache getting worse as he forced himself to put his gaze back on the empty expanse ahead of them. He sighed, relaxing his grip on the wheel to where he could drive leisurely ahead. ' _I can't keep liein' to myself like this. I gotta try an' tell her, or else this'll kill me faster than the sun would._ ' He sighed again, the thoughts running through his head until he got to the Sanctuary finally, waking her up just as they arrived. "Go ahead an' do what ya gotta, I'll get the seeds and water for the Junker."

"Mmn, alright. I'll see you back at the rig when I'm done." She nodded to him, heading towards the trees that lined this little, shaded oasis. The apples were the first thing she spotted and the last thing she ever thought she'd eat, but she stuffed at least ten of them into her pets side bags, sending him off back to the rig. Her heart ached a bit, she knew this feeling and she quickly shot it down. She didn't care for Lizard and as soon as she got her own vehicle, she was gone. She wasn't going to spend one more moment with that small brat. But what she came upon back at the rig did make the ache return a bit stronger, stinging more as she stared at him.

"I can't tell her, poochy. I just can't. I put on like I hate her an' I just.. I can't do it anymore. I'm gonna give 'er a try and tell her, but if I ain't able to, I hope she kills me 'cause this is pure hell." He sobbed out, shoulders shaking with the effort of crying and hugging onto the large Jackbeast, whom was happily panting and drooling all over him. Simon waited a bit before speaking, telling him she was ready to go and that she brought apples for them, though she tried to keep her voice normal, she didn't want him to know she was about to burst into tears.

"Yea, we-- we uh, have to get back to the Junker, I guess he needs all that water and stuff." She laughed a bit, though it was strained, and she knew Lizard could hear it in her voice.

"Ye, he's gonna give us weapons or somethin' for all this, right?" He tilted his head a bit, while focusing on the road and all he got in response was a small 'Mhmn' and a nod. He smiled a bit, dark hair blowing with the cooled wind coming through the cab. The sun was setting and he was grateful for it. He didn't sleep much, hell, the only person he knew who did sleep was Simon. He couldn't get an rest with all the thoughts running through his head about if he should tell her or not.

"You want to stop back at the cave to sleep tonight? We could find part of the rig in, I suppose. Though no one ever goes there." Simon yawned a bit through their words, it had been hours since either of them last spoke a word.

"Ye, sure, why not! It'd be nice!" Lizard yelled out, though he was sitting pretty close to her. He drove faster, pulling up to the cave before getting their things from the rig to sleep on. The last thing he remember from that night was watching Simon drift off while quietly singing, and it hurt his heart something fierce. He was going to tell her the next morning, or he'd be damned he was going to let her slip out of his fingers.


End file.
